Following amputation, edema often occurs in the amputated region causing volume fluctuations in the residuum. It is often important to stabilize the residuum by apply compression to the residuum. The residuum may be placed in a splint or other device to manage swelling and protect the residuum. Current devices are formed from a continuous piece of plastic to form the posterior and anterior portions and a distal end, where the anterior and posterior portions are attached, such that variances in volume are not appropriately accommodated at the distal end of the residuum.
For all these reasons and others, there is a need for an improved user-friendly device and method for accommodating residuum volume fluctuations.